


What is Love Like? Klance

by Marmaster81



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmaster81/pseuds/Marmaster81
Summary: Keith was going to be completely alone this summer.  Shiro's internship was all the way across the country, and it'll be going on until the end of summer.Keith knew he was being selfish, but he hated being alone more than anything. So when Lance offers to let him stay at his house, he accepts.This summer may not be that bad.LOOSELY INSPIRED BY GIBSLYTHE'S DIRTY LAUNDRY





	What is Love Like? Klance

**Keith**

Shiro smiles, "It won't be that bad, Keith." He used a voice that reminded me so much of a father, yet Shiro could be so immature at times.

I sigh, "The whole place will be empty. For a whole summer." We sit with the others, and I turn to them, "Who all is staying?"

Pidge smiles, "I got the same internship."

Hunk smiles, "Sorry, Keith. I have a cousin's wedding in Hawaii, and I won't be back here until school starts back up."

Lance happily smiles, "I'm going home."

I turn to Shiro, "All summer. My sad little McDonald's register worker can't support me that long. We have rent!"

He smiles, "I paid for the bills and rent for the summer. Don't worry about that."

I nod, "Shiro, I have like three months of seclusion. Even my heavily introverted self can't deal with that."

He sighs, "Then make a new friend or two."

I stare, "Did you not hear me? _He_ _avily introverted."_

Lance says, "You can come stay at my place if you want. There's an extra bed since my brother moved in with his wife and kid."

I gape, "Really? You'd let me stay at your house?"

He smiles, "Well, yeah. Nowhere else for you to go, right?"

I smile a bit, "That's... really nice. Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks."

Shiro smiles, "Alright procrastinators, that means packing for all of us."

I nod, "Alright." We walk home and start packing.

**3rd Person**

Shiro walked in fifteen minutes later to Keith flopped face first on his bed with barely anything he needed packed. Shiro asks, "Um... What are you doing?"

Keith's response is still very audible, but muffled in the pillow, "I have no idea how to do this."

Shiro smiles, "What?" The older foster sibling knew full well that Keith had a crush on the tan boy who'd invited him, but he was unsure Keith had figured it out. God, that boy was clueless.

He groans, "How do you walk into a person's house and just be like 'hey what's up I'm Lance's sort-of friend who is a bored and lonely hobbit how are you?'" Shiro laughed out loud at this.

On the other hand, Pidge walked into her, Hunk, and Lance's apartment to see Lance doing about the same thing.

He groaned into his pillow, "Why did I ask him to come to my house? I'm so stupid."

Pidge smiled, "Well, of course, but not about this. It was nice. If you don't pack, you will definitely look pretty stupid in front of your little man-crush."

He groans, "I don't like him!"

**Keith**

About an hour later, I finished packing. It only took two suitcases: One for clothes and shoes, a picture of Shiro and I, maybe I hid a small teddy bear he got me in there somewhere. In the other I put snacks and pop for the road-pop in a cooler, two hardback books, and two chargers-one for my phone, the other for my laptop, which was also in the bag.

Shiro had to leave soon after. I hug him at the airport, "See ya, Shiro. You better believe I'm sending you embarrassing letters."

He smiles, "And I have your blackmail. I'll call you when we land."

Pidge was hugging Lance and trying to calm down Hunk, who had started crying. She walks over, "See you later, Emo."

I smile and hug her, "Bye, Nerd."

Matt walks over and hugs me, releasing, "Later Keith, and please send me some embarrassing Shiro stuff."

I nod, "Oh duh, it's a given." After the goodbyes are done, they scuttle onto their plane.

Hunk wipes his eyes, "I better be going now. My family's waiting." He hugs us and as we say goodbye, he walks off.

Lance smiles, "Alright, we should get moving. My stuff's in the car."

I nod, "Aright, I've got to drive mine back. My stuff's at home."

He asks, "You aren't driving your car?"

I shake my head, "I figured I'd keep you some company. Besides, it's Shiro's, I'm only allowed to drive it back home, and I am _not_ riding on my bike for hours."

Lance gapes, "Like, motorbike?"

I smile a small bit, "Yes, like motorbike. But I swear, it is the most uncomfortable thing if you're on it for a while."

He nods, "Alright, let's head to yours." I drive in the lane beside him, rolling down my windows and smiling wickedly as I blast Trivium. He glares and turns up _Single Ladies_. Soon, we're at the house, and I grab the bags. Lance asks, "Where is it?"

I say, "Follow me." I walk to the basement and flick on the lights.

He whistles low, "Geez Keith, where'd you buy this?"

I smile proudly, "I made it."

He gapes, "Like, from scratch? You built this with your own two hands?"

I nod, "Yep, though Shiro helped a bit. Well, let's get moving."

He smiles, "You think you're leaving that here? My brothers would kill to have it. We gotta show it to them."

I nod, "Alright." I wheel it with us.

As we walk to his car, Lance says, "I had no idea you could build things like that." I strap my bike up to the roof of his car.

I nod, "Yeah, I build a lot of random stuff. Used to glue old screws and bolts to make little statues. Also, how many bags do you need?" The entire back was almost totally filled up.

Lance sits, and turns the radio on a low volume. He smiles his shit-eating grin, "Where do you want to stop and eat?" He exits the parking lot, now driving down the road.

I open the smaller suitcase I kept in my lap and pull out a bag of Funyuns and a 20 oz. Fanta, for Lance a bag of Doritos and a Pepsi. He gapes, "You are a genius."

I smirk a bit, "The great, honorable Lance is complementing _me_? Has the world hit chaos already?"

He fakes a glare, "Just for that-" He turns the volume up and _Call Me Maybe_ started blaring right at the chorus.

Lance yell-sings, " _Hey, I just met you!_ "

He points to me, and the lyrics _and this is crazy_ go unsung by us. He continues, " _But here's my number_!"

I decide to shock him and yell-sing with him, " _SO CALL ME MAYBE!!"_

He looks shocked for a minute before we burst into giggles. The song plays while we laugh, and Lance smiles, "I thought you only knew emo music!"

I smirk, "I'm full of surprises. I bet you I know the next song on your little cheesy pop station."

Sure enough, _How to be a Heartbreaker_ by Marina and The Diamonds came on. I smile and Lance starts singing, assuming I don't know it.

I smile and start the chorus with him in the sing-scream, " _This is how to be a heartbreaker! Boys they like a little danger! We'll get him fallin' for a stranger, a player singin'_ _I lo-lo-love you! How to be a heartbreaker! Boys they like the look of danger! We'll get him fallin' for a stranger, a player, singin' I lo-lo-love you! At least I think I do!"_

We just fall back giggling, and Lance smiles, "Wh-When did you learn these?"

I smile, "I'm not all serious, I'm like two percent cheesy." Then _Radioactive_ comes on, and all that goes out the window. " _I'm waking up, to ash and dust, I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust. I'm breathing in, the chemicals. I'm breaking in, shaping up, checking out all the prison buzz, woah."_

Then Lance joins in on the chorus, " _I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age to the new age. Welcome to the new age, to the new age, to the new age. woah-oh-oh-oh woah-oh-oh-oh I'M ROACTIVE, RADIOACTIVE!! Woah-oh-oh-oh woah-oh-oh-oh I'M RADIOACTIVE, RADIOACTIVE_ _!!"_

I gape at him, "You know Imagine Dragons songs?"

He smiles that shit-eating grin, "I'm not all cheesy pop, Keithy Boy. I know my fair share of emo music."

I smile, "You do, huh?"

He scoffs, "I had a music phase! Shush, you _are_ the emo phase."

I fake a scoff, "Please, you idiot!" I smirk, "I'm the emo GOD!" Lance stares before laughing. I set his food on the space between us, and he grabs a Dorito.

He smirks, "I didn't know you were _that_ kind of chip eater. Funyuns, what a disgrace."

I scoff, "Says the Dorito Child. You should love Funyuns, they are heaven."

He shakes his head, keeping his eyes on the road, "Not a chance. I had one, and the smell alone almost killed me."

I tease, "You should be used to stink, you'd think your own would block the rest out."

He makes a _tsk_ noise, "Please, if there's anybody in the world who smells nice, it's me."

I smirk, "Whatever you have to tell yourself."

Lance sighs, "Well, let's leave the topic of your _annoying ass teasing,_ I'll tell you about my siblings."

I nod, "Sure."

He looks oddly happy, "In order of oldest to youngest siblings, my oldest brother Will- you have his bed- is really nice, and his wife Jen and my little nephew Braedon are super sweet. Then my older sister Milena, her husband James, and the twins Rae and Zay. Next is Rose, then me, then my little brother Nath, then my younger sister Josie, then Niko and lastly the baby Vivi."

I gape, "That many people?!"

He smiles, "Yeah, I have a pretty big family."

I smile a bit, "I've always wanted something like that. You're pretty lucky to have them."

He nods, "I am. They're really great people."

The whole ride we talk about stupid topics, and soon we pull into the beginning of his town.


End file.
